Wer bist du?
by Shenea
Summary: Was immer du tust, ich werde versuchen es zu verstehen. (JayMega)


Wer bist du?  
  
Mephisto mach mich engelsgleich  
  
Führ' mich in Dein dunkles Reich  
  
Ich will heißer als das Feuer sein  
  
und noch kälter als das Eis  
  
Wer bist du? Wer bist du, wenn du nicht hier stehst und in seinem Namen Befehle gibst? Wer bist du ohne die Masken, die wir alle tragen, doch deren Anonymität vollkommen mit dir verwachsen zu sein scheint? Ich kann diese Maske aus Metal nach belieben abnehmen und sie hinterlässt keine Narben. Deine Maske besteht aus Haut. Aus Lügen und Halbwahrheiten. Aus Ausflüchten und Arbeit. Aus Eis.  
  
Seid mehr als drei Jahren kenne ich dich jetzt. Oder besser, ich kenne nur dass, was du von dir preis gibst. Das wenige, was im Voraus genau von dir berechnet wird. Du bist ein Perfektionist. Jemand, der immer die Kontrolle behalten muß. Und ein Spieler. Die Risiken die du eingehst, würde dir keiner von uns nachmachen. Und trotzdem scheint es immer so, als wüsstest du genau, was als nächstes zu erwarten ist.  
  
Aber ist das alles? Gibt es einen Teil deiner Welt, der nicht vom ewigen Eis bedeckt ist? Bis jetzt erkenne ich nur Anflüge von Emotionen bei dir, wenn du mit deiner Arbeit zufrieden bist. Das ist dir wichtiger, als alle Meinungen über dich. Selbst Ram, der dich fast schon als gleichwertig ansieht, wäre für dich nie so bedeutend, wie das, was du im Code der Programme erkennst.  
  
Nein. Ich kann und will nicht glauben, dass du nur aus dieser perfekt strukturierten Oberfläche bestehst. Ich will hinter den Vorhang sehen. So, wie du wirklich bist. Ich will das Feuer sehen, dass ab und zu durchleuchtet, wenn du zu sehr in deine Arbeit versunken bist und die Welt um dich herum nicht mehr wahrnimmst, weil sie dann zur Bedeutungslosigkeit zusammenschrumpft.  
  
Dieses Feuer will ich sehen. Ich möchte spüren ob es jetzt noch heiß genug ist, um dich zu verändern. Zu dem, was du einmal warst. Keiner kommt zur Welt, ohne Emotionen zu fühlen. Auch du wurdest so wie ich geboren. Warum also dieses Spiel? Was war der Auslöser, der dich veränderte? Der Virus? An keinem von uns, ging dieser Pest der Moderne spurlos vorbei. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es der Virus war. Und das, was dann passierte.  
  
Du hast jemanden verloren. Immer, wenn wir in einer neuen Stadt, einem neuen Gebiet waren, lebte dieses Feuer auf. Ein flackern in deinen Augen, wenn du die Listen der Bewohner durchgegangen bist, die wir gescannt hatten. Du hast einen Namen gesucht, ein bekanntes Gesicht. Einmal habe ich dich darauf angesprochen und du hast nur erwidert, dass manche Dinge zu lange Ruhen, als dass man sich noch dafür interessieren sollte. Eine schlechte Lüge. Mit dem gleichen Spott in deiner Stimme, wenn du dir deiner sicher bist.  
  
Ich will Dich ohne Mantel  
  
will Dich ohne Hemd  
  
Aber du hast dich nicht über mich lustig gemacht. Hat es dich persönlich beleidigt, dass ich dich ohne Maske gesehen habe, wenn auch nur kurz? Hast du dich verflucht und dir geschworen, nie wieder solche Fehler durchgehen zu lassen? Dich anderen so weit offenbaren, dass sie in deine Seele blicken können, dazu bist du nicht bereit. Noch nicht oder nie? Warum lässt du es nicht zu, dass deine Wunden verheilen? Wenn du sie ignorierst, werden sie dich umbringen.  
  
Ich kenne Menschen, die an dem Vergessen gescheitert sind. Wie ihre Narben immer wieder aufgingen und Salz in die Wunden gestreut wurde. Sie litten. So wie du leidest, wovon ich fest ausgehe. Denn gerade weil du deinen Schmerz versteckst, frisst er dich von innen heraus auf und lässt nur noch eine leblose Hülle zurück. Kein flackern mehr. Die Flamme erlischt und zurück bleibt nur die Erinnerung an das Licht und die Wärme. An zwei Dinge, die du hättest sein können für mich.  
  
Habe ich genug Kraft, dass es für uns beide reicht? Denn langsam beginne ich an allem zu zweifeln, was wir unter seiner Führung aufgebaut haben. Ist dies noch deine Ideologie oder folgst du der Macht, die man dir bereitwillig überlässt? Macht und Kontrolle. Zwei Dinge, die eine spezielle Wirkung auf dich ausüben. Ich kann dir weder Macht, noch Kontrolle geben. Dafür jedoch das, was du damit nicht erreichen würdest. Vertrauen, Loyalität, Freundschaft. Dies gebe ich dir, wenn du mir eine Antwort gibst. Bist du wirklich so kalt wie das Eis oder heißer als das Feuer?  
  
ich will zu Deiner Seele  
  
wie sie keiner kennt  
  
Und mal wieder eine kleine Schöpfung aus der Schule. Na eigentlich wurde ich dazu eher durch zwei Lieder von Rosentsolz inspiriert - Mephisto und Nackt, falls jemand diese Lieder kennen sollte. Und es ist eine kleine Kampfansage an alle gewöhnlichen Parings bei The Tribe *g* 


End file.
